


Nobody else but you

by szvms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, Steve's, a little bit of angst with happy ending, h50: 8.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: We know that in the very first episode of season 8 Danny and Steve are looking for a place to rent for Steve's and I'm 100% sure Mr. Lenkov is not going to give us a proper mcdanno moment here so this is me trying to do it for him :) Enjoy!





	Nobody else but you

**Author's Note:**

> This work hasn't been betaed so I'm sorry if there are any glaring mistakes!

\- I believe in you, I believe in us and it’s all that matters, right?

_\- That’s right._

\- We’re clear?

_\- I guess so._

\- Danny…

_\- No._

\- No what? I haven’t even said anything!

_\- Just don’t go there, okay? Whatever you have in that crazy mind of yours, whatever you want to ask me – just don’t._

\- Now you got me worried, pal. What’s going on? You’re already having second thoughts?

_\- NO! For god’s sake, no! Can’t a man be worried about what the future’s going to bring? I’m not an alpha male 100% of the time unlike you, Steven._

\- I’m not an alpha male 100% of the time too but we’re gonna save that argument for later because right now, let me tell you Danny, right now I think something different is bothering you and I’m not planning on leaving this place unless you tell me. Come on Danny, I’m your man and I wanna be there for you all the time!

_\- And that’s the problem, all right? That’s the problem!_

-…what? I…

_\- No, Steve, you want me to talk so you gotta listen right now. The problem is that we’re too close. We’re too goddamn close, Steve, because spending so much time with you in so many complex situations makes me like you more and more and it’s so SO dangerous, do you have any fucking idea? Do you, Steve? I’m sorry to tell you that but I am desperately trying to avoid being an useless broken-hearted man. I’ve been there before and I don’t want to go back because I won’t be able to save myself once again. Also, I still have two kids to raise and I gotta be strong for them. To sum up, I really hope this little speech’s not going to fuck up our relationship in any way but at least now you know. Considering the fact that I did what you wanted me to do, we can leave this place right now. *tries to rush to the door*_

\- *grabs Danny’s arm and smiles* Danno…

_\- Please, for the love of god, don’t “Danno” me in the middle of my little breakdown. Also if you’re about to laugh at me I promise they won’t find your body…_

\- There’s a huge difference between a smile and a laugh and I’m smiling because you’re so cute right now!

_\- *glares at Steve*_

\- Okay, okay, let me finish my thing, your little speech is actually going to improve our relationship because from now on there’s gonna be hell lot of kissing and making out, I’m gonna spend so much money on our dates Danny you don’t even know, I’m also hoping that you and your amazing kids will move in with me because I refuse to spend my time alone since I know you’re in love with me the same way I’m in love with you. Dammit, I’ve been craving you for such a long time and you never noticed, you were too busy worrying about everything.

_\- *gasps* Wh-what? Are you for real?_

\- *holds Danny’s face* Danny, Danny, Danny…when I’m saying that I believe in US I really mean it, I was never that sure of anything because those eight years have proven to me that…that you’re the purest thing in my life and I need you here to keep that right balance. We drive each other nuts but we do it with love.

_\- *holds Steve’s waist* Wow… I’ve never imagined I’d hear those words from you…_

\- And I’ve never thought I’d say it loud. You’ve changed me Danny. I’m not wearing my heart on my sleeve like you do but I want to share my feelings with you every day. You’re amazing, you know that? I believe in you. I also believe in our sex life because look at you, you’re such a sexy beast and I’m so ready to see what’s hiding under those layers of clothes…*grins*

_\- *blushes hard* You’re such a pain in my ass, I swear…_

\- *kisses Danny on the mouth* We’ll see about that later, Danno…


End file.
